


Bring the Demon Back

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [44]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, False Memories, Gen, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: No one ever returned to Sillyvision Studios. No one human, that is.





	Bring the Demon Back

Henry stared in shock at the picture on the wall. Multiple smiling faces looked back at him, frozen in the moment the photo was taken. Wally, Sammy, Susie, Norman--they were all there. But so was another face: one with his name.

"This...this isn't possible," he finally managed to say. "That...that isn't me."

"No," Alice said. "Just like everyone else, Henry left the studio behind. But he's the only one who didn't leave behind an echo of himself to be corrupted by darkness. That's why we gave you his name."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

The angel looked at him, clearing her throat. "This you must ken. From one make ten."

Crying out in pain, Henry fell to his knees, clutching his head. His voice changed pitch, becoming higher and more cartoonish-sounding.

"Add two and then make even three, so rich you'll be," Alice continued, "Skip over the four, from five and six. The witch's tricks make seven and eight. 'Tis finished straight."

His clothes melted into ink, which flowed over him as his body began to shrink and change shape. At the same time, images ran through his mind, somehow seeming familiar to him. With a start, he realized they were memories--his real memories.

"And nine is one, and ten is none..."

As a pair of white gloves appeared on his hands, he opened his now pie-cut eyes and finished the line.

"That is the witch's one times one!"

Boris's eyes lit up with hope. "You...you remember?"

Henry--no, Bendy--nodded. "I'm back."

And indeed he was. He remembered how he'd managed to escape from the studio with help from Boris, Alice, and Murray Hill. The mechanic had used a ritual to alter the cartoon demon's form, so that he could blend in. In order to make the disguise convincing, Bendy had agreed to let his memories be altered, on the condition that it could be undone if necessary. Murray had chosen a particular passage from Faust as the trigger phrase.

"Sorry for making you come back," Alice apologized.

"It's OK." Bendy patted her shoulder. "You shouldn't have been stuck here. Now let's find Joey, and put an end to this."

Pulling out a cartoon axe, he took a deep breath.

"LUCY! YOU GOT SOME 'SPLAININ TO DO!"


End file.
